Incredibles Contingency Plans
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Inspired by Batman's contingency plans to battle the Justice League. These are secret plans by a close ally of the Incredibles that may just manage to beat them, should they ever become a threat.
1. Incredible

This is Eric.

Security level: Alpha-Omega.

Password: I20042018WIR20122018

Enable new protocol, title: Superdanger Contingency.

Should any of the Incredibles or Wannabes turn rogue, we need to have plans in place to handle each and everyone of them should they ever become a threat. The Supers are my friends, allies, and teammates, but even still, we must be prepared for the worst

Superdanger Contingency #1: Codename: Incredible.

Mr. Incredible's superpower is strength of superhuman proportions. According to KRONOS files, his lifting limit is that in excess of 66-153 tons. Advice for this is to make him lift something that exceeds this weight, which is likely to wear him out and leave him incapacitated for at least a few minutes, giving you a chance to strike and knock him unconscious once he's off guard. However, caution is advised as he has displayed several problems in the past, such as a bad back, as well as loss of control of his own powers. If you injure him in spots where he has hurt before or take advantage of his loss of control to cause him to injure himself, use caution as any injury he sustains could become permanent. Another solution is to make him think he's lost his family, as he cares very deeply for them. This could lead to him being emotionally overwhelmed.


	2. Flexible

Superdanger Contingency #2: Codename: Flexible.

Elastigirl's superpower is the ability to stretch her body to any capacity. She can capture a bad guy from a mile away and stretch so far she can act like a cord to hold something in place or a parachute to save someone. Should she ever become a threat, a good strategy would be to make her stretch so far that she gets worn out. Alternatively, she can be tangled up in herself literally if played right. But, her greatest weakness has been shown to be cold temperatures. Her body is like rubber, which means if she was subjected to cold temperatures and tried to stretch, she would break. Prolonged cold containment is ill-advised, as she could experience health problems, including pneumonia, which could turn out to be fatal.


	3. Invisible

Superdanger Contingency #3: Codename: Invisible.

Violet has two superpowers; the ability to project force fields and the ability to turn herself invisible. Plans for battling her force fields are to apply brutal force, as it's been proven that if enough force is added to her force field, not only will she be unable to hold it, she'll also be knocked unconscious. However, while this will help with her incapacitation, it is also the most dangerous. Doing something like dropping an entire building on her force field or crashing multiple cars into it could cause the aforementioned, but also risk killing her. Plans for invisibility are to have a fire extinguisher or type of powder or smoke ready to throw where you sense she might be. This will leave a silhouette of her and leave her open to attack.


	4. Nimble

Superdanger Contingency #4: Codename: Nimble.

Dash's superpower is the ability to run at super speed. He can move at a speed of 30 meters per second, which puts his top speed at that of Mach 0.087, fast enough to run on the surface of water without submerging and ceilings and walls without fear of falling. However, this power is also his greatest weakness, as it's trained him to think he's invincible, which can lead to him getting careless in a fight.

A good tactic is to make him think he's winning then knock him unconscious when he's all arrogant. As much as I don't like doing that to a ten year old boy, it's what has to be done.

Another tactic is to get him distracted and place a hard object in front of him before he can react, which would knock him out. However, sharp and extremely blunt objects are ill-advised, as they could be fatal or cause unintended consequences, such as amnesia or concussions.

Finally, the most effective and brutal strategy is to make him think someone close to him is dead. Despite being a showboat, he cares deeply for his family and friends, especially because his bonds with Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Mirage are exceptionally strong. If he should be led to believe that some or all of them are dead, he will fall victim to full emotional shutdown, losing the will to fight and possibly even allow his own incapacitation.


	5. Unpredictable

Superdanger Contingency #5: Codename: Unpredictable.

Jack Jack has a large array powers that rivals anyone else in his family. According to Mr. Incredible, he has a range of 17 powers. However, due to his young age, combat is completely inadvisable. The best bet is to put him in a room that nullifies his powers, but has the necessities for him, including some of his family, so he won't feel lonely.


	6. Chill

Superdanger Contingency #6: Codename: Chill.

Frozone's power is the ability to freeze. However, observation has shown that he needs to be hydrated in order to produce ice. In order for him to do this, he needs to do so much as take a sip of water. A good strategy would be to find a way to dehydrate him with intense heat. However, prolonged dehydration could lead to serious health problems and would in all probability be fatal.


	7. Auntie

Superdanger Contingency #7: Codename: Auntie.

Mirage is a really nice woman and a kind and loving aunt to Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, which is why it would be very difficult to battle her and keep a level head. It's not a thought I relish, but, if it must be done, a good strategy would be to make her mad enough to attack continuously. In recent months, she gave herself superpowers. However, my observations of her in battle have proven that her powers are linked to her stamina. When she gets worn out, her stamina quickly fades away, nullifying her powers and leaving her exhausted.


	8. Interdimensional

Superdanger Contingency #8: Codename: Interdimensional.

Voyd, the unofficial leader of the Wannabes, has demonstrated her power to create portals that can help one get from one point to another. Should she ever turn, a good tactic is to find a way to use her own powers against her, for example, coordinating a way to punch her through the portals without her being able to predict it. Another strategy is to blind her, as she needs to see in order to use her powers. While an attack on her eyes would be ill-advised, due to her powers, a good tactic is to plant a posthypnotic suggestion into her psyche, causing her to believe herself blind. After that, it's merely a question of imprisonment.


	9. Heavyweight

Superdanger Contingency #9: Codename: Heavyweight.

Brick has shown super strength rivaling that of Mr. Incredible's. Due to her powers and armor-like suit, she would be very difficult to battle. Paralyzing her with a powerful nerve agent is the best option I can identify. After that, all that needs to be done is put her in containment.


	10. Force Choke

Superdanger Contingency #10: Codename: Force Choke.

Krushauer has the ability to crush things telekinetically. Research into him has given details that an accidental misuse of his powers as a kid left him claustrophobic. A good strategy is to cause him to use his own power to bring up his phobia and then strike.


	11. Thundershock

Superdanger Contingency #11: Codename: Thundershock.

Helectrix has the ability to generate static electricity from his fingers. This makes him quite a dangerous adversary. A good tactic is to entrap him in something that would reflect his own attack back at him just before he fires. However, prolonged electrocution is inadvisable, as it could fry him completely.


End file.
